Garfield on the Town/Transcript
* Arbuckle's house is seen. As the camera pans over to the window, Garfield is shown sleeping in his bed. Eventually though, he wakes up. * Garfield: Good morning, morning. Guess I'll get up, wake Jon, exercise... unless, of course, that floor is cold. I hate cold floors. I'm not getting out of bed if that floor is the slightest bit chilly. * touches the floor with his finger to check the temperature. * Garfield: Yi-eeh! It's freezing! Too bad. sigh ...I'm hungry. * is humming to himself and making breakfast. Garfield shows up to the dining room table, bed included. * Jon: Hungry, Garfield? * Garfield: You guessed it, buster. * Jon: Okie dokie. walks over to Garfield's bow, and pours cat food onto it. ''Here ya go! * ''walking back, Jon finds his breakfast eaten already. * Garfield: hiccup N-No thanks, I couldn't possibly eat another bite. * wipes his mouth on Jon's tie. Upon doing this, Odie barks in greeting, scaring Garfield and leaving Jon to loosen his tie. Irritated, Garfield corners Odie to the end of the table, the latter falling to the floor. As the title and opening credits appear, antics ensue as Garfield chases Odie around the house, making messes in the process. The two get back to Jon as he finally loosens his tie. "Just Another Crazy Day" plays in the process of all the commotion. * Jon: sigh ''And they say pets are therapeutic. ''throat. * and Odie nod in agreement before the screen fades to black, while the next fade-in presents us with Jon's living room being a total mess. We see Odie sitting on Jon's chair, before Garfield claws it slightly, springing Odie to the ceiling, before sitting down in Odie's place. Jon walks in afterwards. * Jon: So there you are. Where's Odie? * looks around in sarcastic confusion before looking up. Jon looks up in the ceiling too, in shock to see Odie. Jon gets Odie down and sets him on the chair next to Garfield. * Jon: sigh ''Boys, boys, boys. Just look at this room! What am I going to do with you two? Giving you away at the supermarket comes to mind. A one-way ticket to the city pound seems like a good idea. Right now, even 'taxidermy' sounds terrific! I work and slay for you, and do I get any thanks for it? ''No, I don't! What do I get?! A demolition derby in my living room! * and Odie nod at each other. * Jon: That's it, Garfield. This is not normal for you. You're hyperactive, and that's serious. sigh I think it's time for a trip... to the vet. * Garfield: No, no! Not... reverb THE VET!!! * struggles to get Garfield in the car to drive him to the vet. When Garfield was successfully put in the car, Jon gets on the road. The first thing Garfield does while in the car is act like a spider, crawl towards Jon on the ceiling, and latch onto him, closing his eyes. * Jon: Garfield...! * grabs Garfield and sets him back on his seat. The second thing Garfield does is mess around with the controls of the car seat. * Jon: Garfield, quit playing with the power seat! Script Category:Transcript Category:TV specials